Recently, the bandwidth and dynamic range of transmission signals have been increasingly widened in conjunction with increased speeds of radio communication. Under such a circumstance, it is desirable that power amplifier devices have higher linearity in order to minimize deterioration of the signal quality. Concurrently, in terms of miniaturization of devices, reduction of operating costs, environmental issues, and so on, there are increasing demands for power amplifier devices that operate with high power-conversion efficiency.